


Daddy daddy daddy!!

by Mandy_Moore



Category: instagram - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Moore/pseuds/Mandy_Moore





	Daddy daddy daddy!!

I miss you daddy, I saw you last night and I don't think you noticed me at all. We made eye contact for a moment but I was too shy to speak. Sometimes I think I can say more that way than with dumb words anyway. Daddy, you stopped responding to my texts and that makes me kinda sad but it's ok. I think you still see them at least and I hope it brightens up your day a little. Daddy, I want to chase me and grab me and and tie me up and tell me that you like me the best. Daddy, I want you to pull my hair and choke me and spank my ass and make me cum. Daddy, I want you to touch me and make me wet and fuck me again.


End file.
